ABC'S: ShikaSaku
by Lifelover1989
Summary: On the front, it has the Nara clan symbol on it and on the back it says, "Go away! Property of Shikamaru Nara."  A one-shot for every letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**ABC'S: Aftermath**

**Spoilers: All Naruto episodes up to Naruto Shippuden 89**

**Pairing: Shikamaru X Sakura**

**Takes place when Shikamaru and Shikaku are playing Shogi and before Sakura puts Naruto's arm in a cast.**

"So then, who is represented by the king?"

"The children who carry the future of the leaf of their shoulders. They're the king."

"You do get it, don't you. Very good . . . and checkmate."

"Wha-? Huh?"

"You're not quite good enough at protecting the king. . . . . you'll need to work harder."

"Awww. Damn it!" As the two shinobi set the board back up to play another game, they heard a female giggle echo. They turned their head to see the source of the laughter; Sakura stood a few feet away from the two Nara's with her hands covered over her mouth trying to still her laughter.

Shikaku stood up, "I guess I'll go tell Yoshino to set another place at dinner." Sakura opened her mouth but wisely closed it, she knew once Yoshino Nara found out that the rosette was here, then there was no going back to eating dinner at her own home.

Sakura and Shikamaru quickly started playing knowing that either 1) Shikamaru was going to win or 2)they weren't going to finish because Yoshino had dinner ready.

Looking at her boyfriend, his physical wounds had healed nicely but that didn't keep Sakura Haruno from worrying about her beau.

She asked, "How are you feeling?" Shikamaru transfered his eyes from the shogi board to his girlfriend.

He shrugged, "I feel fine."

"That's good." Sakura tried not to let it show to the Nara heir, but concern still was easily shining in her eyes. However, being the genius he is, saw through her facade.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Kura, I know you inside and out. Something's bothering you, now what's wrong?" Instead of immediately using words, the medic cupped his cheek. In response, Shikamaru leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. He then knew the answer to his question.

"I guess I'm just a worry wart."

_Flashback_

_ Before Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji went to the Konoha gates right before dawn, went to go visit his girlfriend and say 'goodbye' just in case he didn't come back. He snuck in through her balcony and sat on the side of her bed. Brushing a few locks of hair out her face, Sakura stirred a little awake_

_ When he started brush her cheek with his thumb, a sleepy Sakura muttered, "Shikamaru?" she sat up and vaguely realized that he was in his ninja gear. "What's going on?" she yawned. Shikamaru rested his forehead on hers and and intertwined their fingers._

_ "Chouji, Ino, and I are going after Kakuzu and Hidan." Now the more awake but midly sleepy Sakura was almost on the verge of fighting tears and knew exactly that he might not come back._

_ "You know, when Sasuke left the village for vengeance, he didn't come back. I use to think if I was strong enough then-" the kunoichi didn't get to finish her sentence. Shikamaru crashed his lips onti his girlfriend's; immediately he used his tongue to pry her mouth open. He then used his tongue to taste and dominate every part of her because in reality this might be the last time he ever saw her. _

_ "Shika-" as much as it pained the pink-haired medic; she knew her boyfriend had to get going. She pushed his chest away. "You should probably go."_

_ "Yeah," Shikamaru rested his forehead on his girlfriend's once again. "When I get back, I'm gong to kiss you until the only thing you can remember is me." Shikamaru stood up and walked back to where he entered her room, through the sliding door that led to her balcony. _

_ He was already through her sliding door when she practically ran over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She murmured, "Be careful."_

_End of Flashback_

"You made it sound like you were never coming back."

"Your lack of faith in me is so troublesome."

Sakura became serious, "Do you know how worried we were?"

"We?"

"Ok, me? Do you know how worried I was when Chouji told me that you were on your own against Hidan?"

Shikamaru's grin faded down, "It's just something I had to do on my own."

"I know." They sat in a comfortable silence, the shogi board forgotten and set to the side.

"I still haven't gotten my kiss yet."

Having no idea what he was talking about, she replied, "What?"

"My kiss," he paused only to pull her to his lap so that her legs were on both sides of his right thigh. "Before I left, I told you that when I came back I was going to kiss you until the only thing you can remember is me." And that is exactly what he did. Shikamaru slammed his mouth on hers, Sakura gasped. The Nara clan heir used his girlfriend's slight disorientation to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Also, sensing her lightheadedness, the Konoha genius put his arms around his girlfriend's waist to keep her from falling over. A few seconds later, the medic grabbed the front of his shirt to bring him closer.

In the Kitchen

"She's wearing the shirt he gave her."

"I noticed."

"She doesn't as hate wearing it as much as she has let on."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you forget we acted the exact same way when we were their age?"

"But you hated that jacket that I gave you; you said-"

"I only hated it part of the time."

Shukaku chuckled. The shirt that they were both talking about was Shikamaru's present to Sakura for her 15th birthday; it was a long sleeved green shirt with the Nara clan symbol on the front and on the back, it said, 'Go away! Property of Shikamaru Nara.'

**End**

**Hope you all have enjoyed this one-shot**

**There will be more to come**

**Review :)**

**Reviews = the sooner I'll update 'B'**


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriend

**ABC'S: ShikaSaku; Boyfriend**

**Pairings: ShikaSaku, KibaIno (slightly) with a one-sided (NaruSaku and LeeSaku)**

**Spoilers: Naruto Shippuden Episodes up to 221**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Special Thanks to earthbender068 who has been reviewing two of my ABC'S stories and has been a major help in keeping me going with my story**

**Thanks to Boo and Raina Meldamiriel for your reviews**

**ShikaSaku: Boyfriend**

There weren't many things that seemed to genuinely upset Shikamaru

now-a-days. Sure, they had to kill Sasuke and there was going to be a Fourth Great Shinobi War, but he knew that it had to happen. However, his girlfriend declaring her fake love for Naruto didn't actually have to happen. She could have stayed in the village while someone else went to go tell Naruto that Sasuke was now a member of the Akatsuki and he was now an S-class criminal. Or Sakura could have even told Naruto straight out the new news of Sasuke.

Currently, Sakura had just gotten back from her herb-collecting mission with Chouji and Ino and was chatting with Ino about . . . . . . Naruto? Anyhow, Shikamaru really wanted to talk to Sakura and Ino was making it impossible. But this time he wasn't going to be lazy and wait till Sakura and Ino stopped talking.

"Hey Ino!" Ino and Sakura turned around to see Shikamaru looking determined? "Sai is looking for you." That's all it took Ino to practically sprint out of there and find the emotionless raven shinobi. The Nara clan heir wrapped his arms around Sakura's midsection and pressed a couple kisses to her cheek. He asked, "So, you're in love with Naruto now? Huh?" A twinge of guilt stabbed Sakura's heart.

"That was the only way I could think of to convince Naruto to stop perusing Sasuke."

"That obviously didn't work."

"I wouldn't have did it if I didn't think it was the only way."

"If I recall, you're the one who wanted to talk to him yourself. You said you had a plan." Sakura turned around in her boyfriend's arms.

"Are you mad?"

"More like a little annoyed." Silence ensured for a few minutes before Sakura found the right words to say to her boyfriend.

"But you know it's you I love. It always has been and always will be." And it was true, both Shikamaru and Sakura knew this to be an unrelenting fact of truth. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Shikamaru smirked and thought, 'Kiss me and we'll find out.' And with that, Shikamaru once again slammed his mouth onto his girlfriend's. Immediately Sakura opened her mouth for him and he began sliding his tongue all around her mouth. However, unlike all the other times they've kissed, Sakura didn't fight him for dominance like she usually did. That's right. Sakura was now playing the submissive girlfriend. When Shikamaru finally realized this, Sakura felt him smile against her and moved down to her neck. His hands wrapped around her mid-section and Sakura put her hands around his neck to bring him closer.

This kiss would have gone much longer they were not discovered by a couple of shinobi. "Uh-hem!" Shikamaru and Sakura whipped their heads around to see a smirking Kiba with his companion Akamaru.

Once again annoyed, Shikamaru asked, "Did you need something Kiba?"

The Inuzuka clan heir chuckled, "I've got a message from Lady Tsunade to Sakura." He handed her a closed, brown envelope. Walking away he commented, "Don't let me interrupt you."

"What a drag. The last thing we need is more fuel for Ino's ring of gossip."

Sakura added, "She wouldn't dare." He sent her a look of confusion. "If she wants to fight dirty, then everybody in the village is going to learn about her little secret."

"Which is?"

"Sorry, Ino and I promised that as long as she wouldn't talk about you and me, then I wouldn't tell a soul." The rosette took a deep breath and changed the topic, "Am I forgiven?"

Shikamaru enveloped his girlfriend into his arms, "Most definitely. But, do you know what would make me even happier?"

"What?"

"If you would wear the shirt I gave you for you 15th birthday." Sakura groaned at her boyfriend's suggestion. The shirt that he was talking about was green and had the Nara clan symbol on the front while on the back, said 'Go away! Property of Shikamaru Nara.' Even though at the beginning of their relationship, they both silently agreed to not shout out to the entire village that they were dating. However, there were many times that he wanted nothing more to do than kiss her senseless whenever guys tried to approach her in her nurse's uniform. Sakura mostly wore that shirt whenever they were alone together, when she went to the Nara compound to eat dinner at his house and play shogi or as a bed shirt whenever she was stuck in the village and he was out on a mission.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

"I said I didn't want to shout it out to the village."

Sakura counteracted, "But wouldn't it be too much of a drag to let the village to know I'm taken."

Shikamaru shrugged, "But if all the guys know you're taken, then you're lips won't be swollen as much in the hospital."

"If you are that insistent on letting everybody know, then you'll have a much ticked Naruto and Kakashi-sensei on your tail."

"Don't forget Yamato . . . . . . . . . . . What does the envelope say?" Sakura opened the envelope and quickly scanned the note.

"Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow."

ABC'S: ShikaSaku

Half an hour later, Shikamaru and Sakura were entangled with each other and kissing like there was no tomorrow on a hill. . . . Well they were anyway, until a certain knuckle-head-ninja spotted them.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CORRUPTED MY LITTLE INNOCENT CHERRY BLOSSUM! SHE WAS UNTOUCHED, PURE, SWEET, AND INNOCENT BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Are you really ready for this?" asked Sakura who now had a certain green shirt on.

"Are you ready to wear that shirt in public more often?"

Sakura groaned, "If I must."

Shikamaru stood up to face Naruto and shrugged, "Is there something wrong with me kissing my girlfriend?" If possible, Naruto's face got even redder. Then he did the most troublesome thing he could think of.

"Hey BUSHY-BROWS! SHIKAMARU IS NOW DATING SAKURA!**" **Said kunoichi's eyes widened in despair and she gave her boyfriend a face that said, _'Run you fool! Run now while you have the chance!'_ Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice to run.

"OHHHH! MY PRESCIOUS CHERRY-BLOSSUM, COME BACK TO ME! . . . . . . . . Sakura?" When Lee finally caught up to Naruto, all he saw was Naruto and no Sakura or Shikamaru in sight.

**End**

**Hope you all liked this one-shot **

**(You can think of it as a sequel to "Aftermath")**

**Also, I have other ABC'S stories if you like the pairings Kankuro X Sakura and Gaara x Matsuri**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing the Nara Clan

**I'm back! I'm so sorry it has really taken this long to update these one-shot series, but I'm back. And sorry, but there's no Nara Clan shirt in this chapter. Maybe in the next one.**

** Thank you to Moonlight Meiko for your review and to all of you below JUNCPanda: Thank you for all of your help and your ideas for this chapter.**

** Sase-chan: I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter. **

** MicroBeat: I'm glad that you like the shirt. Maybe I can fit the "adorable shirt" into the next one.**

**Super-Hot-Cherry: I'm glad you loved it! ^^**

**Thedoggydog2: Aww, thank you for your compliment. I'm glad somebody likes my writing. And here is an update. J**

** YuukoAzmasaki: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed Lee and his youth.**

** Boo: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, once again I'm SOOOO SORRY it has taken this long to get back. The next update won't be in a year, but probably this week or next week.**

** Earthbender068: After reading your comment, I kind of thought of the Lord of the Rings too and I started cracking up. And Naruto as well as Lee isn't as dumb as everybody likes to think. The shirt was special made :P**

**I don't own Naruto or "So Far Gone" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

><p><em>I know they say that the space between<em>

_Can make it stronger than we've ever seen_

_They might be right, but I disagree_

_Cause I've never been stronger than when your with me_

Sakura liked to think that she wasn't someone who was clingy, (which she wasn't), but she was very much attached to a certain someone. Since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, they came out with the secret they've been hiding. And since them, it had been obvious to her that the closer (distance wise) they were, the more confident and stronger she felt. With his knowing eyes watching her every move, she felt as if she could conquer all of her challenges that she had been going through.

When the secret had come out about the nature of their relationship and the public was continuously trying to make their opinion a reality; almost all hell went loose. The glaring and judging eyes followed her wherever she went. She felt naked and alone when she was in public. Sakura felt like the little girl again who was all alone without a single friend in the academy. But compared to the Nara Clan Elders, the public just seemed like bitchy little schoolgirls. They specifically told the entire clan why she was unfit to be Shikamaru's girlfriend and potential wife. If it wasn't for Shikaku Nara, then they could have got rid of her and there would be no Shikamaru and Sakura.

_Sometimes I wonder why you even care_

_Cause whenever I leave, you're always there with me_

_And like a candle makes a brighter place_

_This mark you've made on me can't be erased_

During the many weeks that the elders got together and tried to explain to the main house why Sakura was unfit to become Sakura's girlfriend; there were many fights between Shikamaru and Sakura. It almost became a daily thing. However, like always post every fight, she always wondered why he was still dating her. She always wondered why he never left because she was so troublesome. Every time she returned to her bed, post a fight, she would wake up with his arms wrapped around her. The next morning they would talk and resolve whatever issues they had the night before.

Always after a fight she would leave their homey little apartment angry feeling like trash and a burden to the people around her. Always after they resolved everything (with the usual make up sex that Shikamaru had started), she'd feel like a goddess, like the luckiest woman in the Five Great Nations.

_I've stood alone, and I've fallen down_

_Your hands were there to pick me off the ground_

_Sometimes I cry, 'cause I can't believe_

_Your love is big enough to cover me_

After three months of excruciating arguments against the Nara Clan elders; they had finally let up on their fantasy belief that they had a hold on who Shikamaru could and couldn't date. After said three months, the pinkette couldn't believe that this was truly happening. Everything Shikamaru said was true; he promised that he wasn't going to let the elders control him and that in the end; they were going to be together.

After those three months, it was truly hard to believe that there was going to be no more fighting between her and Shikamaru's family. No more arguments between her and her beau because his family didn't approve her. This time she had a different reason to cry; Shikamaru's utter love for her truly prevailed over politics. For the first time in her life, she had someone to love her back and that love was stronger than challenges in her life.

_Sometimes I've wondered if you're even there_

_But when I feel far away, you meet me there_

_And like a candle makes a brighter place_

_This mark you've made on me can't be erased_

And after all the missions after they had been married. After all of the times they had fought because of some trivial reason such as Shikamaru was leaving his feet on the table. After all of the individual sacrifices both Shikamaru and Sakura had made; one little thing had made it all worth it; their unborn son in Sakura's womb.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Disrespectful

**ABC's: Disrespectful**

**Spoilers: So be warned if you haven't read the manga or watched the anime**

**Pairing: Shikamaru x Sakura**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

**UNCPanda: I'm glad you liked the baby, maybe there'll be more in the future. Just maybe though. **

**Yuuki-Himi 2097: I'm glad you have been liking this story of one-shots. Here's an update for ya **

**Sase-Chan: I'm glad you think so**

**thedoggydog2: I'm glad you liked this chapter. Here's an update **

**Asymmetrical-Belette: I'm so happy that you like this story so much. **

**Nami Corso: Oh humble reviewer; your darling complements revealed in me the urge to do some more writing. This plot came to me when I was reading your review. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or any of the characters, then Sakura would have pummeled Sasuke a loooong time ago**

* * *

><p><em>Disrespectful.<em>

_That's the word 7-year old Shikamaru Nara would describe mostof his classmates at the academy. Here they were learning about __**how**__ to be a ninja, but no one dared to approach the subject of __**why**__ they were becoming ninjas. Sure, the academy mentioned it once or twice but they should have drilled it into their brains the importance of __**'why'**__. _

_The textbook answer was; there are ninjas in the hidden leaf village because they are sacred people and secrets that we have to protect and keep from the other warring hidden villages. Shikaku Nara however had a different answer for his son. _

_One day from coming home from the academy Shikaku told his son, "Life is so precious Shikamaru. Heed these words because these could be the single most important thing you hear in your entire life. We have ninja in our hidden village to protect all of loved ones. We have ninjas in our villages to get rid of our enemies that would dare to strike us. Never forget this son because it could very important to you."_

_Since that day, the young Nara heir looked at life a little differently through his seven year old eyes. The first thing he noticed was if ninjas were supposed to protect the people in the village; why were those precious people bullying others? Why were those people taking advantage of others? Why were those people making other people so miserable? _

_The day after Shikaku's lecture, Shikamaru's attention was immediately shifted to Ami and her group of friends. Day after day she would torment someone who was more vulnerable than them and took advantage of her meekness. But, it also wasn't Ami who was bullying the little girl with strange pink hair. The whole lot of Sakura's classmates tormented her about her humongous forehead and her weirdly colored hair. The only word that comes to mind is disrespectful. They were trying to train to become ninjas. Their whole purpose of being at the academy was trying to learn to be a ninja and protect others. Yet here they were just taking advantage of Sakura who just happened to be a little bit different._

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time Sakura Haruno could breathe. The air was still. Everyone was quiet. The silence probably should have been killing her but she rather enjoyed it. She wouldn't have any quiet time, (or anybody for that matter) for a long time.<p>

The Fourth Great Ninja War was just around the corner and the village was in a frenzy. Since technically Sakura is still Tsunade's apprentice and one of the only people Tsunade truly trusts, there was always something that had to be done by Sakura. But now . . . nothing. It was strange; she almost missed Naruto and his loud obnoxious behavior. But the keyword is: **almost**.

"Do you mind if I join you?" murmured an all too familiar voice. Snapping her mind out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Shikamaru in his normal lazy pose.

Leaning against the wood of the Rookie 11's new hangout spot, the pinkete just smiled that implied, 'go ahead'. For a couple minutes they both just leaned there in silence until Shikamaru got the courage to say what he's been meaning to say to her for white a long time now.

"I'm sorry."

Huh? Sakura looked over to the genius in confusion. Of all the things Shikamaru could have said, he apologized?

"Sorry for what Shikamaru?"

"For not saying something when we were younger." Shikamaru looked into the emerald eyes of the girl he was standing next to. Those eyes still showed him that he didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"When we were in the academy, you were relentlessly bullied and instead of saying something to the teachers I just watched silently as almost everyone tormenting you. I should have said something or at least done _something _to stop it."

Sakura blinked one. Then twice. Then again. She opened her mouth to say something but she just couldn't.

"Uh . . . you . . . why . . ." Looking into his eyes, Sakura saw regret, sorrow, and something she just couldn't decipher. "Why are you telling me this now, when in a week we're going to lightning country for war."

Shikamaru looked at Sakura was the expression she couldn't distinguish before, but now . . .

Oh no.

This can't be happening.

This absolutely cannot be happening.

Shikamaru is supposed to be the one who doesn't notice anyone unless it was totally inevitable or something related to a mission.

Shikamaru was looking at her with an expression of regret and love. Despite the contrary belief; Sakura had given up on love long ago.

She looked down and then up again shyly at Shikamaru's face. Maybe, depending on his answer, Sakura would listen to him. This was neither the time nor the place to be proclaiming someone's love. But perhaps both Sakura and Shikamaru would have something extra to fight for during the impending ominous war.


End file.
